


Annoyance

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Annoyance, Emotions, Gen, Writers month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: A short scene on USS Voyager’s Bridge. Seven observes the physical and verbal manifestations of Janeway’s frustration





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene for Writer’s Month 2019. Day 1 - word prompt - ‘annoyance.’ I penned this work at 10:30pm after a week of sickness so it might just be nonsense!

It was going to be one of those days. The coffee was lacklustre, Neelix’s enthusiasm irritating and the Drog’lan’s refusal to cooperate annoying. 

Janeway rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. Frustration bubbled up inside her. She stood up quickly from the Captain’s chair and paced the bridge.

Seven observed Janeway’s actions. She was still puzzled by human emotions. Tuvok’s tutorage had expanded her knowledge databanks, but she still lacked the information on what processes, chemical reactions or electrical signals triggered emotions. And led to the manifestation of a variety of verbal and physical actions. 

“Captain,” Tuvok’s steady voice interrupted the tense silence.

“Yes,” Janeway replied, her voice low and gravely, her blue eyes piecing as she turned to look at Tuvok.

“May I suggest an alternative approach to negotiations.”

“You may,” she said slowly, “But be warned, I’m not in the mood for analysis or philosophical observations. I want solutions.”

“Captain, I understand your frustrations, but ........”

“Don’t start with me Tuvok. Bring me a solution or save it for another day.”

“I suggest Mr Neelix take over negotiations....”

Janeway’s gaze was fixed on Tuvok, intense, compelling.

“And you accompany Lieutenant Torres to the Drog’lan’s lead ship to repair their warp drive. You will show them that we are willing to provide assistance.”

Janeway took a breath and a moment to think over Tuvok’s suggestions. A wry smile crept across her red tinged lips.

“Excellent suggestion, Tuvok.” Her voice suddenly softer in tone.

Seven, still puzzled, entered detailed data into her memory files on the interaction. She wanted to know more. She would have to ask the Captain to explain the intricacies of human emotions. 

Janeway turned around, sat in her chair and said into the com, “Bridge to Torres.........”


End file.
